EunHyuk bulling Eternal Magnae Ryeowook
by sang2gisa
Summary: Apa yang dilakukan EunHae saat mereka sampai di Jepang? Berkencan atau mempersiapkan comeback single terbaru mereka? Kenapa Eunhyuk membully Ryeowook? Apa karna Yesung tidak ada lantas dia membulling couplenya Yesung?/ EunHae/HaeHyuk/ Typo(s)/ gaje / OOC / BxB / Au / One shoot or drabble/ RnR


**EunHyuk bulling Eternal Magnae Ryeowook**

**By: sang2gisa**

**Main cast: Eunhyuk dan Donghae / Ryeowook slight**

**Eunhyuk dan Donghae milik masing-masing(?) Cerita milik author**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: Typo(s)/ gaje / OOC / BxB / Au / One shoot or drabble**

**Summary: Apa yang dilakukan EunHae saat mereka sampai di Jepang? Berkencan atau mempersiapkan comeback single terbaru mereka? Kenapa Eunhyuk membully Ryeowook? Apa karna Yesung tidak ada lantas dia membulling couplenya Yesung?**

**Don't like Don't Read ^^**

**Enjoy~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Saat ini matahari keluar menampakan dirinya. Memancarkan sinar yang menandakan hari telah pagi. Hembusan anginpun bertiup menerpa pepohonan seraya terbelah menjadi dua. Orang-orang berlalu lalang di jalan memulai aktivitasnya pagi ini. Terlihat langkah-langkah kaki mereka mengayun dengan terburu-buru, seolah sedang dikejar-kejar oleh sasaeng _fans_ yang sedang memegang pisau dapur. Mengerikan. Mungkin itulah angapan mereka jika mereka terlambat bekerja dan memulai aktifitasnya.

Sama halnya dengan ke dua _namja_ yang bisa dibilang tampan, tidak, mungkin hanya salah satunya saja, yang tengah menyibukan diri untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke negri sakura. _Jepang_. Dari koper-koper mereka yang rapi dan siap dibawa, sepertinya mereka telah mempersiapkan keberangkatan mereka sejak kemarin malam. Terlihat seorang namja berbaju hitam dengan gambar bintang-bintang mengelilingi pundaknya sedang mematut diri dicermin melihat penampilannya. _Namja_ ini memang dikenal memiliki _style_ yang bagus saat di _airport_. Tidak heran dia dapat menghabiskan waktu berjam-jm didepan cermin hanya untuk pergi ke bandara. Mungkin jika dia ingin menghadiri suatu pesta mewah kalangan bangsawan dia bisa menghabiskan waktu berhari-hari untuk mematut dirinya dicermin.

"Sepertinya aku yang lebih pantas memakai _T-Shirt_ ini daripada Sungminie-_hyung_ atau Ryeowookie." Gumamnya sendiri didepan cermin sambil memegang jambangnya dengan kedua tangannya. _Namja_ berperawakan ehm... yah, tampan-menurut dia sendiri- dengan bangganya membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Padahal _hyungdeul & dongsaengdeul_ mereka menganggap sebaliknya. Kecuali salah seorang _namja_.

"Eunhyuk-ah Donghae-ah, sudah waktunya berangkat. Ayo turun, mobilnya sudah menunggu dibawah." Kata _manager-hyung_ yang baru saja masuk ke _dorm_ lantai 11.

"Ne, _manager-hyung_." Jawab Eunhyuk menghentikan aktivitasnya tadi. Ia membawa kopernya keluar kamarnya.

"Mana Donghae-ah?."

"Sepertinya tadi dia ke toilet." Jawab Eunhyuk asal.

"Aku disini." Tersangka yang dicaripun akhirnya keluar dari persembunyiannya. "Sudah mau berangkat hyung?." Tanyanya retoris dengan muka yang kelewat _innocent_.

"Ani, setahun lagi." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan serius. "Tentu saja. Aiiish, kau ini." Kata Eunhyuk kesal. Donghae yang tersulut emosinya hendak melayangkan protes kepada Eunhyuk. Kenapa jadi dia kesal seperti itu toh Donghae bertanya kepada _manager-hyung _bukan dia. Untungnya _manager-hyung_ dengan cepat melerai pertengkaran tidak jelas kedua _namja_ tersebut.

"Sudah-sudah cepat kebawah, atau kita akan terlambat ke Gimpo _airport_." Ucap _manager-hyung_ yang langsung beranjak pergi meninggal EunHae bedua.

Disebuah bandara dimana banyak terdapat oarang-orang berlalu lalang dengan koper besar yang setia mengikuti mereka kemanapun mereka pergi. Disuatu tempat disudut bandara dimana sekelompok remaja wanita berkumpul memegangi kamera dan _banner_. _'Oppa Hwaiting'_ '_Oppa_ semoga selamat sampai tujuan' 'EunHae _Couple_ selamat bersenag-senang' 'EunHae _Oppa_ semoga KENCAN kalian di Jepang sukses, _FIGHTING_'. Kira begitulah kata-kata yang tertulis di _banner_ yang mereka bawa. Dari _banner_nya terlihat SANGAT-SANGAT jelas kalau mereka EunHae _Shipper_.

Di luar bandara banyak berlalu lalang mobil dan taxi yang menurun naikan penumpang. Dan munculah mobil yang membawa dua _namja_ tampan yang sedari tadi di tunggu oleh sekumpulan remaja yang menyebut diri mereka ELF. Belum sempat ke dua namja itu membuka dan turun dari mobil, kilatan lampu kamera sudah datang menyambut. Bak seorang penting yang baru pertama kali mereka lihat. Kemunculan mereka juga disambut teriakan yang meriah.

Kedua namja yang diteriaki namanya pun segera keluar dari mobil. Bibirnya tersungging menampakan _smiling angel_ dan _gummy smilenya_ kepada para ELF. Karena waktu mereka sempit mereka tidak bisa berlama-lama menyapa JewELFishy dan buru-buru menuju pesawat yang akan mereka tumpangi.

.  
.

Selang beberapa jam akhirnya merekapun sampai dengan selamat di Haneda _airport_, Jepang. Sama seperti di Korea, ELF Jepang pun berbondong-bondong berkumpul di bandara untuk menyambut kedatangan EunHae. Sebagai ungkapan terima kasih, kedua _namja_ itu pun memberikan senyuman dan lambaian tangan kepada para JewELFishy Jepang yang telah menyambut mereka sebelum mereka memasuki mobil.

"_Manger-hyung_, apa setelah ini kita langsung pergi ke lokasi syuting?" Tanya Donghae.

"Ani. Kita masih punya waktu 3 jam lagi sebelum dimulainya syuting. Kalian bisa istirahat dulu." Jawab _Manager-hyung_ sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Eung."

.

Tak berapalama akhirnya mobil yang mereka tumpangi sampai di hotel. Mereka semuapun turun membawa koper menuju kamar masing-masing.

"_Manager-hyung_ aku dan Hae kita satu kamar saja. Iyakan Hae?" Kata Eunhyuk asal tanpa bertanya kepada Donghae sebelumnya. Tangannya merngkul pundak Donghae. Donghae yang tidak tau apa-apa maksud Eunhyuk sempat ingin menolak. Tapi sebelum sempat ia melayangkan aksi protes tidak setujunya, lengan Eunhyuk yang asik melingkar di pundak Donghae menghimpitnya hingga leher Donghae tercekik.

"Aaa!" Teriak Donghae membuat Eunhyuk melonggarkan tanggannya. "Iya, iya aku satu kamar dengan Eunhyukie saja _Manager-hyung_. Aku dan Hyukie kan.. eum harus.. mendiskusikan sesuatu untuk _single _terbaru kami." kata Donghae beralasan. Kata-katanya sedikit tergagap karna memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk Manager-hyung. Eunhyuk yang mendengar penjelasan Donghae menyunggingkan seulas senyum dibibirnya. 'Bisa juga si bodoh ini memikirkan alasan yang masuk akal' kata Eunhyuk dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah." ucap _Manager-hyung_ tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia berniat pergi meninggalkan EunHae jika saja Eunhyuk tidak memanggilnya.

"Manager-hyung, aku dan Hae akan pergi keluar untuk cari makan. Kita bertemu langsung saja dilokasi syuting nanti kau tidak perlu menunggu kami." Kata Eunhyuk.

"Tapi kalian tidak boleh terlambat, arrachi?"

"Ne."

.  
.

"Untuk apa kau mengajakku berkeliling jika akhirnya kita makan di _restoran_ ini -tempat mereka biasa makan- juga." Tanya Donghae retoris.

"Kalau kau tidak suka, ya sudah, kembali saja ke hotel." Ucap Eunhyuk kesal.

"Eoh! Aku hanya bertanya." ucap Donghae lalu memalingkan pandangannya menatap jendela. Sesaat hening. Donghae maupun Eunhyuk tidak saling berbicara satu sama lain. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku... Hanya ingin berduaan denganmu." kata Eunhyuk pada akhirnya setelah beberapa lama terdiam. Suaranya yang pelan dan rona merah dipipi Eunhyuk jelas menggambarkan kalau ia tersipu malu. Eunhyuk yang sadar di tatap oleh Donghae mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela. Eunhyuk tidak mau Donghae mengetahui kalau ia sedang tersipu malu oleh ucapannya sendiri. Eunhyuk menaikan tangannya untuk menutupi sebagaian wajahnya. "Kita sudah lama tidak pergi berduakan. Karena sudah di Jepang dan tidak ada memberlain yang ikut, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu."

"Aku juga ingin bersamamu." empat kata yang di ucapkan Donghae seperti mantra sihir bagi Eunhyuk. Di hatinya serasa seperti musim semi, sejuk dan indah. Kini tatapannya intens tertuju pada Donghae. Ia tidak peduli lagi apakah wajahnya semerah jolokia.

Tidak lama kemudian pelayan perlahan mendekat. Di tangannya terdapat nampan yang membawa hidangan lezat untuk kedua _namja_ yang sedang dimabuk asmara. Setelah memindahkan semua hidangan lezat itu di atas meja, pelayan itupun mempersilakan hidangannya lalu pergi. Eunhyuk dan Donghae langsung menyantap hidangan yang mereka pesan. Sesekali Donghae menyuapkan makanan kepada Eunhyuk. Eunhyukpun tanpa ragu melahap hidangan yang diberikan Donghae langsung kepadanya. Selesai menyantap hidangan EunHae _couple_pun meninggalkan _restoran_ menuju lokasi syuting.

.  
.

"Sepertinya syutingnya belum dimulai hyukie." Ucap Donghae. Obsidiannya menyapu sekeliling ruangan, menampakan orang yang berlalu lalang sambil membawa peralatan syuting.

"Sebaiknya aku menelepon _Manager-hyung_ dulu." Kata Eunhyuk, lalu pergi ke sudut ruangan yang agak tenang dari keramaian. Suara hiruk pikuk orang-orang dilokasi syuting terasa bising. Setelah beberapa saat berbincang dengan Manager-hyung ditelepon, Eunhyuk kembali ke tempat Donghae berada. "_Manager-hyung_ sedang dijalan. Kita disuruh menunggunya." ucap Eunhyuk seolah bisa membaca pikiran Donghae yang terus menatapnya seperti minta penjelasan. Donghae yang mendengar pernyataan Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Menunggu memang selalu tidak menyenangkan. Begitu pula pikiran Eunhyuk saat ini, sesekali ia melirik jam ditangannya. Helaan. Nafaspun terdengar dari mulut Eunhyuk. Donghae yang berada disebelahnya mencoba mencari cara agar namja disebelahnya ini tidak merasa bosan lagi.

Donghae merogoh kantong di celannya mengambil hpnya lalu ditekannya _fiture camera_. Tangannya di arahnya ke depan, tangan yang satu lagi menarik Eunhyuk agar berdekatan.

"Eunhyuk-ah, say kimchiiiii." Kata Donghae tiba-tiba. Donghae berpose seperti iklan pasta gigi yang memperlihatkan gigi putinhnya. Sementara Eunhyuk berpose tangannya seperti ingin mengambil sesuatu. Lidahnya yang dikesampingkan didalam mulut menjadikan pipinya terlihat cabi sebagian.

"Cklikk"

Beberapa kali EunHae mengambil selca. Sepertinya trik Donghae berhasil untuk mengusir rasa bosan Eunhyuk. Kini pasangan sub grup EunHae itu kelihatan lebih ceria.

"Hae-ah, ayo kita selca disana, sepertinya bagus." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menarik tangan Donghae. Eunhyuk duduk di sebuah kursi diikuti Donghae yang duduk disebelahnya. Eunhyuk mengarahkan kameranya dari atas tak lupa jarinya membentuk huruf V.

"Cklikkk"

.

Sudah puas mereka mengambil _selca_ mereka pun berniat memamerkannya dengan menguploadnya di twitter. Secara bersamaan keduanyapun asik menjelajah dunia internet.

Donghae twitter update :

**Super Junior 이동해 donghae861015: Di Jepang~~ **** Oppa Oppa ~ PYLMUa2G5I**

Eunhyuk twitter update :

**Eun Hyuk AllRiseSilver: Aku di Jepang tf1UxpjXqf**

Eunhyuk yang melihat tweet-an Donghae di TLnya iseng-iseng mereply:

**Eun Hyuk AllRiseSilver: " donghae861015:** **Di Jepang~~ **** Oppa Oppa ~ PYLMUa2G5I Aku sedang makan dan idiot ini (mengatakan kepada saya untuk mengambil foto)**

"Kkkkkkk~." Eunhyuk terkekeh pelan setelah mereply _tweet_-an Donghae. Eunhyuk memeriksa mention-nya yang dipenuhi oleh tweet-an ELF. Ia terkejut melihat salah satu tweet-an di _mention_nya.

**Ryeo Wook ryeong9: Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan, biarkan aku ikut bergabung juga. AllRiseSilver: " donghae861015:** **Di Jepang~~ **** Oppa Oppa ~ PYLMUa2G5I Aku sedang makan dan idiot ini (mengatakan kepada saya untuk mengambil foto)**

Eunhyuk yang melihat _reply_ dari Dongsaeng kesayangan Donghae ini terlihat agak kesal. Ia tau Donghae bukanlah tipe orang yang akan membalas _reply_-an seseorng di twitter, ia lebih senang membicarakannya langsung. Eunhyuk pun langsung membalas tweet-an Ryeowook.

**Eunhyuk AllRiseSilver: Penampilanmu tidak cukup bagus untuk bergabung dengan kita.**** ryeong9: Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan, biarkan aku ikut bergabung juga. AllRiseSilver: " donghae861015:** **Di Jepang~~ **** Oppa Oppa ~ PYLMUa2G5I Aku sedang makan dan idiot ini (mengatakan kepada saya untuk mengambil foto)**

"Kkkkkk~ rasakan. Tidak akan aku biarkan kau mengganggu kesenangan kami berdua. Kau sudah mendapatkan cukup perhatian karna kau adalah Dongsaeng kesayangannya." Gumam Eunhyuk sendiri dengan nada suara yang pelan. Donghae yang berada disebelahnya merasa heran melihat tingkah Eunhyuk yang kelihatannya aneh.

"Eunhyuk-ah kau kenapa? Kenapa dari tadi ku perhatikan kau tertawa dan bicara sendiri? Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik?" Tanya Donghae bertubi-tubi.

"Eoh? iya tweetan dari ELF sungguh lucu. Hehe." Ucap Eunhyuk beralasan, sambil tertawa canggung. "Hae-ah, bagaimana kalau besok kita ke Disneyland?" Saran Eunhyuk.

"Boleh juga, sudah lama kita tidak pergi kesana." Ucap Donghae bersemangat.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, akhirnya _Manager-hyung_ tiba. Syuting hari itu pun dimulai tanpa ada kendala yang berarti. Eunhyuk dan Donghae sangat antusias mempersiapkan _comeback_ single Jepang terbaru mereka. Mereka berharap JewELFishy selalu mendukung dan memberi mereka banyak cinta unuk single terbaru mereka.

.

Fin

.

Akhirnya publish juga Fic yang gaje ini. Padahal Fic ini udah ditulis dari minggu kemaren, tapi baru bisa publish sekarang *deep bow. Memang agak terlambat (_maybe_) semoga reader senang dengan Fic saya dan jangan lupa _REVIEW_ nya. Ini Fic EunHae or HaeHyuk pertama saya maaf kalo rada OOC atau aneh ._.a saya kurang tau EunHae karna saya KyuMin _shipper_. Kkkk~~

_Mind to Review juseo_ ^-^/


End file.
